


contract

by justanotherfacet



Series: subversion [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Trope Subversion/Inversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfacet/pseuds/justanotherfacet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Biz lets his actions do the talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	contract

**Author's Note:**

> This and _marked_ are listed as part of the same series because they're both Biz/Taylor A/B/O with a degree of trope subversion. However, this is not actually a sequel to _marked_. Many thanks to Kelfin for betaing this.

Biz can smell how turned on Taylor is, and it makes him want to taste, too. He works his way down Taylor's body, stopping just long enough to wrap his mouth briefly around Taylor's dick. He isn't planning on getting Taylor off with a blowjob right now, though, so he keeps licking farther back until he's actually rimming Taylor. He's wet already, and Biz can feel him getting wetter as he tongue-fucks him, long sweeps alternating with getting his tongue as far into Taylor's body as he can. And he was right--Taylor tastes damn good, salt with just a hint of something sweeter, and the noises he's making are going straight to Biz's cock. He's tempted to see if he can get Taylor to come from just this. He really doesn't have the patience tonight, though, and what he does have is all going toward making sure Taylor's more than ready to get fucked. 

He could probably get by without prepping Taylor any further, but he's not taking any chances. So he slicks up his fingers, sliding the first one in carefully. Taylor's already relaxed enough that he adds a second almost immediately. He's still working Taylor over with his mouth, using his fingers to open Taylor up so he can get just a little deeper. He quits rimming Taylor when he's got one more finger in, because he needs to ask Taylor whether he can fuck him bareback. Biz wouldn't usually have sex without a condom, but he trusts Taylor, and they've been exclusive long enough to know that _his_ last set of clean tests are actually valid. He knows Taylor's on birth control because he had to listen to him bitch that the implant site itched for two days afterwards a couple months back, so that's not an issue. And he really wants to come in Taylor if Taylor's okay with that.

Turns out Taylor's more than okay with it once Biz clarifies that he's clean. And fucking Taylor feels pretty damn awesome. Biz hasn't fucked bareback in a really long time, and he's _never_ had sex with somebody who he's got the kind of _feelings_ for that he has for Taylor. He wishes he could keep doing this forever, but as is he barely lasts long enough to get Taylor off before he comes. He stays knotted in Taylor long enough that Taylor's starting to get hard again when he finally pulls out, though.

Which gives Biz an idea. He's never actually had a guy fuck him, but he's been pegged a couple times and fingered often enough to know he likes being penetrated under the right circumstances. And Taylor definitely qualifies as the right circumstances if he wants to. Sure, _getting_ fucked when you're an alpha is fairly kinky, but Biz's general policy is "Hey, nothing wrong with kinks as long as everybody's into it".

Taylor looks more than a little surprised when Biz asks him "I want you to fuck me. You down for that?" 

He says yes, though.

This definitely isn't the first time Biz has thought _Taylor's got good hands_ \--hell, it's not even the first time Taylor's fingered him. Even though Biz asked for this, he's still a little nervous, and he's fairly sure Taylor's picking up on that, because he's going slower than he usually would. Which works for Biz--Taylor taking his time is really turning him on.

By the time Taylor's up to three fingers, Biz is about ready to start begging. He's expecting a certain amount of pain when it's Taylor's dick in him and not his fingers, but at this point he really doesn't care. This is _Taylor_ , not some random who might not listen if Biz asks him to slow down or whatever, and years of being an enforcer means his pain tolerance is ridiculously high anyway.

And yeah, he was right about it hurting some, but fuck, the pleasure's totally worth it. Taylor's letting him run the show, lying back with Biz riding him. Biz definitely wants to revisit this position sometime in the future, but it's not what he really wants tonight. Right now he wants to push this even farther into "things an alpha isn't supposed to do" and let Taylor take control. He isn't sure how to actually tell Taylor that, though. He's really hoping his actions will speak for him as he very carefully lets Taylor slip all the way out and gets on his hands and knees. He's worried he's pushed Taylor past what he's comfortable with when Taylor hesitates for a long moment before sliding in too damn slowly for Biz's liking. 

It doesn't take long before he starts thrusting harder and faster, though. Biz is doing his best to encourage that, because Taylor fucking him like this is pushing every button he has. Taylor wrapping one big hand around his dick and jacking him off in roughly the same rhythm only makes it better.

He's fairly sure that the only reason he hasn't come embarrassingly fast is that he already got off once. He's not trying for any kind of endurance record here, though. Which is a good thing, because somehow Taylor manages to coordinate a particularly wicked corkscrew with his hips and a _just right_ twist of his hand on Biz's dick that makes Biz come _hard_. Taylor's still fucking him, and Biz is surprised all over again that the overstimulation actually feels good. 

There's a definite overtone of "too much" that borders on pain, but it's nowhere near enough to make him tell Taylor to stop. It's only a few more thrusts before Taylor's coming in him, which is a really weird sensation. And one that leaves Biz feeling as if Taylor just branded him as _his_. Maybe he should have a problem with that degree of closeness, but it's oddly comforting instead. Like signing a contract with their bodies instead of a pen. 

Taylor pulling out does hurt, but the obvious care he's taking just reinforces the intimacy of their positions, and Biz is still too blissed-out for the pain to really register much anyway.

Biz turns over carefully and takes a hard look at Taylor's face. He's relieved to see that Taylor's smiling slightly and even looks a little orgasm-dumb. Because that's always a good look on Taylor, and he wasn't sure that Taylor wouldn't think he overstepped the boundaries of Biz's alpha pride or something like that. 

And maybe they'll need to talk about that some time, because Biz definitely wants Taylor to fuck him again, but he doesn't think right now is that time. So he just pulls Taylor in for a long kiss, enjoying Taylor kissing him back and the feel of Taylor's body pressed to his. Sure, they could both use some cleaning up, but Biz's instincts _like_ that they're both messy, and they can always take a long shower later. 

Maybe even go for another round if their dicks are up for it by then.

Fin


End file.
